The Dark Secret
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Kagome has a family secret she just found out about, & because of it was away from everyone in the feudal era for 1 year, starting from her 16th birthday. What will her friends say about this?InuxKag SanxMir R&R please more interesting than summary sounds
1. Back to the Feudal Era!

The Dark Secret

Chapter One: Back to the Feudal Era

It was a wonderful day in modern time Tokyo. Kagome sat outside of her window on her roof smoking a cigarette. She had been in her time for one year, ever since her sixteenth birthday to now; her seventeenth birthday. When she was to return to the feudal era she knew that Inuyasha was going to have her head. But it was not her fault. It was her mother's. For her mother had planned that on her sixteenth birthday Kagome would learn more about their family's secret! All of which would take one year to accomplish successfully.

She sighed and finished off her cigarette and jumped into the window leading to her bedroom. She began packing everything she needed for her trip back to the feudal era. While doing so, trying to come up with an excuse to explain her absence to Inuyasha and the rest, for she could not tell them the truth; at least not as of yet.

She ran down the stairs into her kitchen carrying her heavy oversized backpack. Though, to her it was as light as a feather. She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a carton of cigarettes. She figured she'd be in need them considering this was a nasty habit she had picked up over her one year in her time.

She than said her fare wells to her family and went to the well house, she than walked slowly down the steps towards the well. When she reached the well she took of the magic sutras seals she had put on the well to keep Inuyasha from coming to her time and interrupt her training.

'One year away from everyone… What will they say? What will I say?' She thought with a sigh, and brought one knee up onto the well's edge. She looked back at the entry to the well house, thinking of going back home to where she doesn't have to face the hot tempered Inuyasha. She sighed once more and pushed those thoughts away. 'I must go back.' She thought. She took a deep breath, and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha was sitting with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala in the forest discussing Kagome's absence for one year. They could not believe she's been gone for so long, and for what reason they did not know.

"Why would she just take off and leave us like that?" Inuyasha asked furiously staring at the dirt and he sat crossed legged on the ground.

"I do not know." Sango said. "She usually tells me everything, but…" Sango sighed.

"And she even sealed off the well so I couldn't go there and get her!" Inuyasha growled and punched the ground. "How could she do this to us while we're so close at finishing the jewel?" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"She left without saying a word to anyone, which is not like Kagome." Miroku said looking up at the blue sky above them.

"Maybe something happened to her?" Shippo said through tears, he really missed Kagome.

"Shippo stop crying." Inuyasha said glaring at the little kitsune.

"Inuyasha you cannot blame Shippo for his tears, Kagome was like a mother to him. And now she's gone." Miroku said.

"So what?" Inuyasha shouted. "Shippo has to learn that…" Inuyasha sniffed the air and stood up quickly.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" Sango asked just as Kilala got up from her comfortable position on Sango's lap.

"She's back." Inuyasha mumbled and began running towards the well. They all got up and began following Inuyasha.

Kagome made a soft landing onto the bottom of the well, her heart racing. Wondering what everyone was going to say to her. She jumped out of the well as if she were demon like Inuyasha. She sat down on the edge of the well and sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Maybe they all hate me by now.' She thought sadly.

She plopped her backpack in front of her and dug around in it furiously looking for her pack of cigarettes. She dug a little deeper and felt the cardboard box that her cigarettes were in, she smiled in victory, but frowned right after. 'Now I have to look for my lighter.' She thought sadly and hung her head low. But she wasn't going to give up! She dug around her backpack more furiously, that's when she realized how much of an idiot she was. She sighed and pulled her light out of her pocket.

For once she was not wearing her school girl uniform. This time she was wearing denim shorts, a red tank top and white runners. She lit up her smoke, still sitting there; knowing that Inuyasha was on his way to her already.

She had only taken to drags of her cigarette when Inuyasha appeared in front of her. They just looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"You're…" He paused. "You're actually back, Kagome." He said not knowing what else to say. She nodded her head and than stared at the grass below her. "What have you been doing? Why did you seal the well?" He asked. She was about to answer when she looked up and saw his eyes were soft and full of sadness. "Why did you leave us?" He asked pausing. "Why did you leave me?" He said in a lower voice.

"Inuyasha I…" She was cut off.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted in happiness as he saw Kagome sitting on the well's edge. He jumped into her arms.

"Shippo." She said not knowing what else to say, while hugging him.

"Kagome, you're back!" Sango and Miroku shouted happily.

Kagome just nodded her head. Now with them all standing before her, she couldn't think of what to say. 'I can't tell them, at least not now, but what do I tell them?' She thought to herself…

"Kagome, why did you leave us without a word?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome. And Kagome couldn't even make eye contact with Sango.

"We were all worried about you Kagome." Miroku stated.

She didn't know what to say, she just stared down at the ground, not saying a word. Silence was all anybody could hear.

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? R&R please at least 5 reviews for chapter 2!

* * *


	2. Fight at Naraku's Castle!

The Dark Secret

Chapter Two: Fight at Naraku's Castle

Silence was all around them. "Kagome answer us." Sango said in tears as a gust of wind came that blew Kagome's hair back as she looked up at her comrades.

"I…" She paused. "I cannot tell any of you as of yet." Kagome said with her hand clutching to her heart, she than relaxed and took another dragged of her half burnt away cigarette.

"Kagome you were gone for one year and you can't tell us what you were doing?" Inuyasha asked angrily staring at her.

"Inuyasha, I'm very sorry… I'm to everyone…" She paused and took another drag from her cigarette and exhaled it. "But I cannot tell any of you, as of yet. Not until I am one hundred percent certain of everything that I know of it myself." She paused. "I'm so sorry."

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Inuyasha give her some time, she will eventually open up to us, nothing we can do to force it out of her." Miroku said sighing while staring at Kagome. "Come on Kagome, let's go to the village and than we'll head out tomorrow for Naraku." Miroku said already walking towards Kaede's village.

It was a short walk to the village but it felt like an eternity for everyone; especially to Kagome. The walk was silent except for the sound of their foot steps in the grass and wind whistling through the tree leaves. Kagome didn't know what to do. She took one last drag of her cigarette and than threw it away.

"What was that odd smelling thing anyways Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Huh, you mean the cigarette?" She asked him.

"Whatever that strange object was that you just threw away." He said looking at her wondering how she thought he would know what she was talking about.

"Yeah my cigarette." Kagome said oblivious. "It's something that people in my time do, not all, but many. It's not really good for your health but is very addictive, thus why I am doing it." Kagome stated.

"Bad for your health… Wait Kagome can you die from this?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Well yeah, sometimes, some people do some people don't that's the way it is I guess." Kagome said not really caring.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome, she looked up at him when she heard a growl. "It can kill you?" He hollered. "Why are you doing it than? Stop!" He growled.

She looked at him shocked; even Sango and Miroku were taking his side. Shippo was already at Kaede's hut. "Well jeeze if you guys wanted to tell me how to live my life I would have just stayed in my time! Hah!" Kagome said angrily.

"But Kagome it's about your health." Miroku said, Kagome tried walking by him but he stopped. "Kagome you've changed a lot." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well that's the understatement of the fucking year! I'm seventeen now! Of course I have changed." Kagome said angrily. She looked at Miroku will death filled eyes. "Miroku move out of my way." She said coldly.

Miroku was frozen, 'where did Kagome get this attitude from?' Miroku thought, than snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome holler sit and Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Inuyasha had told her to stop with those cigarettes and she got mad and sat him.

"Miroku, move now!" She said agitated.

"No." Miroku said determined. "Kagome explain to us about these cigarettes." Miroku said.

"Last time I shall ask you Miroku, move out of my way." Kagome said full of anger. The wind in the forest had picked up and their hair was flying all over the place.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Miroku asked. Sango was too shocked to even say anything any more.

"You have to the count of five Miroku." Kagome started. "One."

"What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Two." Kagome said more irritated as the wind got worse. Kagome was just standing still with and angry look on her face, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What's going on, where is all this wind coming from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three."

"What is going on?" Sango asked barely even able to due to the wind blowing her hair in her face.

"Four." When Kagome said four the wind got even worse, Sango's hair tie ended up breaking so her hair was every where she literally couldn't see any more. Inuyasha could barely move because the wind was so strong. Miroku had his arm covering his mouth not knowing what else to do.

"Fi…" Kagome began when Miroku moved out of her way, just as he did so the wind stopped and everything was back to normal as she walked towards the village.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome I asked you a question! Now answer me."

"That question, and many other will be answered, but not any time soon, so be patient!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips walking away from them. Inuyasha was freaked out. By the looks of it, Kagome's the one who created the wind, but how could she do that?

Kagome had just walked into Kaede's hut to see that Shippo was gone. Kaede looked at Kagome weird. "Hello Kaede! I'm back!" Kagome said smiling.

"Ai child, that ye are, Shippo had told me." Kaede began. "But child what has ye come back as?" Kaede asked.

"How… How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"I am still a priestess, child." Kaede said.

Kagome sighed and kneeled down in front of Kaede. "Well you see Kaede; it's a long story, its starts of with my sixteenth birthday when I returned home on the other side of the well." Kagome began. "She was really happy that I had come back for my sixteenth birthday… But for one reason she was, and that was for me to know my family's little secret, which took one whole year to accomplish." Kagome said taking a bottle of water out for herself and one for Kaede. "She took me in to the seating room of my house where as in my era is called the living room. And she began telling me about it, and well the secret was…"

Inuyasha and the others ended staying back in the forest to examine what had just happened. "That could not have been Kagome's power, how could she have learned that?" Sango said freaking out.

Inuyasha sat down and put his arms in his sleeves and sat crossed legged again, with his eyes closed. "I don't know, but I'm sure it was her, the scent that was around her was not human, though I do not know if it was demon or something else…" Inuyasha began. "The wind threw it all off." Inuyasha finished opening his eyes seeing his two worried friends.

"I wonder what's going on…" Miroku said.

They all sighed and gave up, they had no idea what was going on, so they began heading to Kaede's hut. They heard some weird sounds blasting from the old hag's hut. All curious what that sound was, picked up their speed towards the hut.

The sound had a good beat to it, with someone singing.

'_bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do i feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_no more gas in the rig  
can't even get it started  
nothing heard, nothing said  
can't even speak about it  
all my life on my head  
don't want to think about it  
feels like I'm going insane  
yeah_

_it's a thief in the night  
to come and grab you  
it can creep up inside you  
and consume you  
a disease of the mind  
it can control you  
it's too close for comfort'_

They walked into the hut to see Kagome singing along to the song while preparing something to eat. "Kagome what is that sound?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up. "Oh it's music from my time; it's one of my favourite songs. It's called Disturbia."

'_throw on your break lights  
we're in the city of wonder  
ain't going to play nice  
watch out, you might just go under  
better think twice  
your train of thought will be altered  
so if you must faulter be wise  
your mind is in disturbia  
it's like the darkness is the light  
disturbia  
am I scaring you tonight  
your mind is in disturbia  
ain't used to what you like  
disturbia  
disturbia_

_bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_faded pictures on the wall  
it's like they talking to me  
disconnecting your call  
your phone don't even ring  
I got to get out  
or figure this shit out  
it's too close for comfort'_

Kagome sang along with the lyrics. Sango was really enjoying the tune and Inuyasha was wondering how it was playing; as was Miroku.

'_it's a thief in the night  
to come and grab you  
it can creep up inside you  
and consume you  
a disease of the mind  
it can control you  
I feel like a monster _

By now Kagome was dancing to it too, and she was a fantastic dancer, Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way her curves went with the music.

_throw on your break lights  
we're in the city of wonder  
ain't going to play nice  
watch out, you might just go under  
better think twice  
your train of thought will be altered  
so if you must faulter be wise  
your mind is in disturbia  
it's like the darkness is the light  
disturbia  
am I scaring you tonight  
your mind is in disturbia  
ain't used to what you like  
disturbia  
disturbia_

_bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum disturbia_

_release me from this curse  
I've been trying to maintain  
but I'm struggling  
you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_throw on your break lights  
we're in the city of wonder  
ain't gonna play nice  
watch out, you might just go under  
better think twice  
your train of thought will be altered  
so if you must faulter be wise  
your mind is in disturbia  
it's like the darkness is the light  
disturbia  
am I scaring you tonight  
your mind is in disturbia  
ain't used to what you like  
disturbia  
disturbia_

_bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum' _

With that the song finished as did Kagome's food. She finished dancing and grabbed her food with joy and began eating…

"Kagome how were playing that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome chuckled. She picked up her iPod that was attached into a speaker dock. "This is a device from my time that you can use to listen to music." She said holding it up. "It can hold around four thousand songs. It's called and iPod and what it's attached to is called a speaker dock, you attach your iPod to it and it will play the music through the speakers."

Everyone looked at the devices amazed. "But it's so small! How can it hold so many songs?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really know…" Kagome began. "Like it's hard to explain, but I don't question it because I'm just happy I get to listen to music." She said smiling. Kagome than put on another song. This time she put on Faded a cover done by the band Cascada. Kagome sang along with it.

"My true colours gone, like a picture no one sees." Kagome sang. Just than, Kagome stood up.

"What's wrong Kagome? " Sango asked.

"Naraku…" Kagome mumbled.

"What?" They all asked.

"I sense the jewel shards, there are too many to be anyone else." Kagome said. They all got up began going in the direction Kagome told them to go to.

When they got to their destination, sure enough, they were at one of Naraku's castle. "Inuyasha…" They all heard not knowing where the voice was coming from. "How nice of you to join me here."

"Naraku! Where are you! Show yourself!" Inuyasha hollered plunging himself at the castle destroying a bit of it with his tetsusaiga. They heard Naraku chuckle in the distance no one being able to tell where it was coming from.

"You are very persistent Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"I will tear down every last bit of your castle until I find you." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth attacking another part of the castle. But blades were shot out at him. It was Kagura's dance of the blades attack. "Kagura." Inuyasha said.

Kagura laughed. "Inuyasha today is the day that you and your friends are going to finally die at Naraku's hands." Kagura said. 'I hope not.' Kagura thought. 'I hope they kill Naraku!'

Inuyasha laughed. He pointed at Kagura. "If that's what you want to think than so be it, but I'm going to have yours and Naraku head on a silver platter before I leave!" Inuyasha said plunging at Kagura with his tetsusaiga. While Inuyasha and Kagura were fighting, Kagome sighed and pulled out her pack of cigarettes along with her lighter and lit one up and began smoking it. Right now they were all standing on the roof top on a part of the castle, and Kagome was sitting.

Just as Sango was about to help Inuyasha fight Kagura, one of Naraku's new incarnations attacked them. They all went flying Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala landed perfectly while Kagome went flying into a wall of the castle bashing her back against it and falling to her knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered. Kagome stood up coughing.

"That hurt you dumb jack ass!" Kagome screamed. "I just took a drag of my cigarette when you did that!" She coughed again. "Now my throat fucking hurts!" She hollered coughing non stop. Everyone was shocked; she hit her back extremely hard on the well, yet was not complaining about it, only her throat.

"Do not look at her, look at me!" Kagura said. "Dance of the dragon!" She yelled.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as many tornados surrounded him. 'I have to help Kagome.' Inuyasha thought. 'I have got to get out of this trap!'

"You arrogant wench!" The incarnation growled. "How could that attack not have hurt you? You're a nothing but a mere mortal!"

"Hah! Fuck you too." Kagome said crossing her arms closing her eyes and turning her head.

That really angered her. "You fool! I will kill you now!" She plunged at Kagome.

Sango tried to help but just as she tried two other incarnations showed up. "We are here to keep you two busy." They explained in unison.

"They look identical!" Miroku said astonished.

The three of them had their hair up in a bun; tied with bead hair ties. They wore a short kimono style dress that had a deep v-neck in the front and short v-neck in the back. It also had had prim flexi sleeves, prim flexi leg bows that wrapped around their black stylish boots, and a sash that wrapped out their waist and made a big giant bow in the back. The kimonos were coloured black but trimmed with a different colour, each girl had their own colour. The ends of the sleeves, the sash, the leg bows and trimmed around the neck and bottom of the kimono were their colours.

"Ah yes we do." One said.

"That is because we are triplets!" They laughed. "The only way you could tell us apart is by the colours we wear." The one in blue said. "My name is Mizuko."

The other one giggled. She was wearing the colour green. "My name is Kohana." She giggled again. That's when they seen their sister going flying into a castle wall.

"Aidan!" Mizuko hollered to her sister who was wearing red.

"I'm fine Mizuko, but how did this mere mortal make me fly into a wall with a mere kick?" She hollered.

"Hmph. That'll teach you." Kagome said angered.

"Mizuko, meaning 'water child,' Kohana meaning 'little flower,' and Aidan meaning fire." Miroku began. "Kagura controls wind. We are now facing all four elements. "Earth." He looked over at Kohana. "Wind." He looked at Kagura. "Fire." He looked at Aidan. "And Water." He looked at Mizuko.

Mizuko smirked. "So the young monk figured it out." She said.

"He is smarter than I took him granted for." Kohana giggled.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! Wow 9 reviews already! I want 7 more for chapter 3!! so 16 reviews all together! ;) and thank you to everyone that reviewed I'm glad to here you like my story!


	3. Kagome's Strength

The Dark Secret  
Chapter Three: Kagome's Strength

"Maybe we took these mortal's abilities for granted." Mizuko said.

"Maybe." Kohana giggled.

"I doubt it, they are just mortal brats!" Aidan said full of hatred for Kagome. 'How can a mere mortal be able to do that?' She thought.

"Aidan, you are very well one to talk, that mortal there flung you back with one kick." Mizuko said laughing.

"Fuck you Mizuko! I can kill her don't worry." Aidan said plunging at Kagome again. Kagome merely moved a little over to the side her eyes still closed, thus making Aidan go crashing head first into the castle.

"Aidan! Think out a plan don't just go fight! You're too goddamn hot tempered!" Mizuko said angrily.

"What do you expect?" Giggled Kohana. "She's fire remember sister?"

Mizuko sighed. "Oh well, that mortal will end up dead anyways, so Kohana you want the monk or the slayer?"

Kohana giggled. "I want the monk." She said licking her lips. This made Sango completely pissed.

'Why am I jealous? Not like Miroku's going ask her to bear his children.' Sango thought.

"Have him… I guess I get the slayer." Mizuko said. "This will be interesting." She said as she revealed a pendant with a rain drop on it and held it in her palm and chanted something, when out of know where a water tycoon appeared trapping Sango.

'I… I can't breath!" Sango thought. 'What can I do? I have got to think quickly!' She couldn't think of anything to save herself, that's when Kilala jumped into the tycoon and pulled Sango out. "Kilala." Sango said hugging her friend. "Thank you. I thought I was a goner." She said panting, soaked from head to toe.

"Stupid feline had to ruin my fun." Mizuko said angered. "Aren't kitty cats supposed to be afraid of water?" She said furious.

"Not this one." Smirked Sango. She grabbed her hiraikotsu and flung it at Mizuko.

Mizuko smirked. With a simple movement of her arm waves appeared in front of her and blocked the hiraikotsu. "How pitiful." Mizuko chuckled.

'This is going to be a hard fight.' Sango thought.

Miroku was busy blocking these leaves that Kohana was throwing at him. They were sharp and he had been cut badly on the arm by one. He was blocking them with his staff. He quickly grabbed out some sutras, he held them with two fingers to his face. "Magic sutras!" He said throwing them at her. She chuckled. She moved her arm swiftly and flowers appeared and blocked the sutras.

"Magic sutras won't be able to touch me." She said smirking with a giggle.

'She's stronger than I imagined.' Miroku thought. 'She acts as if she's a little kid though. She must have a weakness but what?' Miroku thought.

Inuyasha was busy dodging Kagura's attacks. 'I have to help Kagome; no way could she be able to fight Aidan alone.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome simply pulled out her iPod and put the ear buds into the socket and put them in her ears and began listening to Disturbia again. Aidan plunged at her again. Kagome sighed and just stood where she was Aidan thought she had her. She was just about to strike her when she went flying back. "A barrier." Aidan said getting up from the blast. She smirked. "I'll burn you out of it!" Aidan hollered. She swayed her right arm towards the left and flames shot out at Kagome. The whole barrier was covered in flames. "That should cook you." Aidan said chuckling.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha hollered trying to get to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagura hollered blocking his path with her dance of blades.

"Nice work there Aidan." Mizuko said taking her concentration off of Sango.

"Shouldn't have looked away!" Sango hollered throwing the hiraikotsu at her again. Mizuko smirked.

She swayed her arm and waves protected her once more. "As if you…" She got cut off by the hiraikotsu hitting her in the stomach sending her flying to the hard ground, but since the waves threw Sango's hiraikotsu off balance, it did not come back to her, instead it got stuck into the ground just a few feet behind Mizuko.

but since the waves threw her hiraikotsu of balance, it did not come back to her, it got stuck into the ground just a few feet behind Mizuko.

Mizuko stood up as if nothing happened, but she was angered. "You hit me! How dare you!"

"Well now I'm bored, my prey is most likely fried to a crisp right…" She was cut off by a light that was coming from the barrier that was trapped within the flames. They all looked over and saw the flames being absorbed by the barrier.

"Now which element is weakest to fire again?" Kagome asked innocently, than an evil smirk came across her lips. "Oh right, earth!" She said pointing to Kohana having the flames from the barrier shoot out and set Kohana on fire. Kohana screamed in pain. Mizuko acted quickly to this and made a quick movement of her arm that sent water to splash all over Kohana putting her out.

"Kohana!" Aidan hollered. "Are you alright??"

Kohana coughed. With a weak smile she said. "I'm fine; don't worry about me worry about killing these mortals." She giggled. "We really did take them for granted; especially the young priestess." She smiled and passed out.

Kagome changed the song on her iPod to Low by Flo Rida featuring T-Pain. She sighed picked up the cigarette she had dropped when Aidan made her and the others go flying, luckily for her it went out, she relit it and began smoking it.

"You wench! How could you hurt my sister?" Aidan said more pissed at Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at her. "Be happy she didn't die you retard."

"Wench, you will pay!" Aidan said flying at her.

"Aidan! Make a plan! Don't just plunge at her!" Mizuko hollered is desperation.

Aidan hit the barrier and went flying back. "No fair! Come out of that barrier and we'll see who's stronger!"

"Oh? Want the barrier gone?" She sighed and the barrier faded. "Have fun." Kagome said.

Aidan smirked and plunged at her. 'Why would she do that? Is it a trap?' Mizuko thought as she watched. Everyone stopped fighting to watch this.

Aidan ripped Kagome to shreds. Everyone had bulged eyes. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered with a broken heart.

"Would have been more depressing and victorious if I had actual been ripped to shreds don't you think?" Kagome said from a roof of a part of the castle, taking another drag of her cigarette. She pulled out her iPod and began playing Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss by The Bloodhound Gang.

'How could she have done that? I had my eyes on her the whole time; I do not re-call her moving!' Mizuko thought.

"ARG!" Aidan hollered. "I will burn you to death!" She said making a quick movement with her arm sending flames at Kagome, setting the whole rooftop into flames.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku hollered. Inuyasha was just hoping she'd come out alive.

Aidan chuckled, "I think she's finally dead." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Mizuko said. They all looked at Mizuko. "She hasn't died yet, and I don't think she would die that easily." Just as they said that Kohana had woken up.

Kohana sat up. "She's not dead." She said for once without a giggle but a stern look on her face. "She easily put me into unconsciousness, she cannot be dead. She's a stubborn mortal." Kohana giggled returning her normal self. "She probably could have had me dead too, but chose not to, I don't think her intensions are to kill us." She giggled.

"Well the little one figured it out." Kagome said jumping off of a rooftop.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"I have no intensions on killing you; the only one I am worried about is Naraku and Hakudoshi." Kagome said plainly, walking towards them.

"Why won't you kill us?" Mizuko said sternly.

"I know how Naraku forces you four to do his dirty work, and I also know how no one should be forced to do something and threatened with their life. It's just horrible, and I know you won't stop attacking me even though I know the truth, and this is because you are controlled by him. I have no hatred against any of you." Kagome said walking forward.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know this?" Kagura screamed.

"And you Kagura, you are wind, wind itself should be free, and that is what you desire…" Kagome began. "You really don't want to kill us… What you really want is Naraku's death. Naraku even knows this himself, but keeps you as his servant…" Kagome said with a sad look on her face, she felt really sorry for them, being forced to kill people and never being able to be free without worrying that someone can kill with a squeeze of their hand. "And now you four will see my real powers, and how easy it would be too kill you four, but I also won't, I will just drain your power so you cannot fight us any more." Kagome said holding out her palms as if she was cupping up water to drink, and light shined from her hands grabbing the four into complete darkness as they disappeared along with Kagome.

* * *

Hows that for a chapter? Want to read more? Wnat to know how? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 15 reviews not bad not bad at all, I want 8 more reviews so 23 reviews for chapter four!! And i want 23 because that's my lucky number!! x3 Well have a good night!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!! Every time i try to write more someone distracts me!! Cries Well review please! Winks


End file.
